


Resurrection

by BatmanofGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: Jason Peter Todd. In life he was a rebellious, headstrong boy. Not perfect, nor well liked among his peers at school. Teachers would peer at his roguish smirk and suspicion would rise within them. His mentors thought him too rash, too impulsive, not suited for their line of business.No, Jason was hardly perfect.But he did not deserve to die.





	Resurrection

The glass case in the center of the Batcave swirls with despair, the small uniform within torn and bloodied, showing what a painful death its owner had suffered. Whether consciously or subconsciously, everything in the Batcave seemed to gravitate to it, chairs facing it, training bars positioned in a way that if one attempted to use it, the case would always be present out of the corners of one’s eyes. 

 

Jason Peter Todd. In life, he was a rebellious, headstrong boy. Not perfect, nor well-liked among his peers at school. Teachers would peer at his roguish smirk and suspicion would rise within them. His mentors thought him too rash, too impulsive, not suited for their line of business. 

 

The man who was legally an elder brother held a dislike for him, for taking away the title that wasn’t his. After he tried to leave some of his preconceptions behind, he introduced Jason to his friends. Those friends resented Jason for daring to replace their friend, knowing the anguish that he went through. They resented the way that he would casually break the rules, the way that cigarette smoke hung around him in wisps. 

 

Jason did not find friends there. Not with the fiery, beautiful redhead with skin like molten bronze that gazed upon him with disproval when he greeted her with loudness and brashness, to cover up for the insecurities and the desperate need for approval. Nor did he find friends with the other redhead with eyes like emerald and speed like wind, who frowned as he remembered how Jason had made his best friend suffer. They smiled, but it was a hard smile. Jason did not belong there.

 

The man who thought himself a father-figure distrusted him, saying that if he had not “rescued” Jason from Crime Alley, he would have turned to a life of crime. Even after Jason became a hero, the man still criticised, still doubted, even though Jason tried all that he could to please him. Jason was so radically…different from his predecessor that he couldn’t fit into the mold no matter how hard he tried or the man tried. And they tried. 

 

So when the man brought Jason to society’s top, to circle with the sharks, Jason bled. The monsters with human faces listened to Jason’s obvious Park Row accent, observed his strange clumsiness, and knew from deep down that he did not belong. They smiled, teeth showing, and whispered _charity case_ , _taken in because of kindness_ , _useless_ , _irredeemable_ , and Jason bled. The man smiled his charming smile, but his eyes were hard as stone. 

 

It was there where Jason met a small child, with dark hair like the night and eyes blue as the sky. He belonged in a way that Jason never could, with sharp calculating intelligence in his eyes and an old family name. The man smiled his charming smile, but his eyes were hard as stone. He, along with all the other people there would never understand the deep gnawing pain of hunger, the cold as the chill set in, the crazed eyes of the people lurking in the shadows, preying on anyone who showed weakness, or the bruises that appeared on the women on the streets, and how they laughed it off and went out every night again. He didn’t belong.

 

No, Jason was hardly perfect. 

 

But he did not deserve to die. 

 


End file.
